Going By the Books
by Chibi-chan v2.5
Summary: 2.6 - AU - Shounen-ai - PG-13 (eventual R?) - (future) couplings inside - Turn the page, wash your hands. Rinse, lather, and repeat thoroughly.
1. part i

Going By the Books

By: Chibi-chan

**Author Notes**:

I don't own the characters/series.

This is dedicated to anyone who likes these two together.

So far, this is Tala + Max coupling.  But in future chapters it will be Tala × Max × Rei; Kai +/× Takao.  

Don't like? Don't read.

Quick note – Max, Takao, and Kyoujyu are fifteen where as Rei, Tala, and Kai are sixteen.

**Warnings**:

Shounen-ai/Future yaoi

AU (Alternate Universe)

Slight to mild language

**Key**:

"…" denotes dialogue

**Going By the Books**

part i

*

Mizuhara Max was a fifteen-year-old first year in one of Japan's finest (they even had a dormitory building on campus!) all-boys high schools with blonde hair and big, blue eyes.  He was cute – people said it was the freckles that dimpled across the bridge of his nose – _openly_ bisexual (though most people didn't think anything of it, because Max was always playful with everyone), had friends whom he could count on, and got decent grades in his studies. 

He yawned as he lay comfortably on his morning-made futon, the covers feeling soft under him.  School had been dismissed almost an hour ago and he just got changed into a more casual pair of clothes.  But instead of doing what he agreed to do, he had flopped on his futon to take a small time to reflect.  

What he really _should_ have been doing Max was walking out of his dorm to meet Tala and Rei near the entrance of the building.  The three of them were going to meet up with Kai, Takao, and hopefully Kyoujyu – if the other didn't have any club meetings after school today – at the local ice cream place.  

Even though Max loved ice cream with all of his being, he couldn't help feel a bit tired at the moment.  School had been especially draining – who knew there was going to be a hard pop quiz in his World History class. 

He sighed.  Even though some of his grades bordered failure at times, he had never actually gotten a mark _that_ bad.  Max desperately hoped he did well on it.  Even if he wasn't near his family except on holiday vacations, the least he could do to show his appreciation was to get passing grades on what he did.  

And God knows he wracked his brain out trying to figure out some of the answers that went to the most weird of questions.  But the only **big** one that bothered him was the ending one. I mean, what kind off-topic essay question was it where you had to imagine yourself as a leader wanting rice that your none-to-friendly neighboring country had stole away from you and you had to try and get it back diplomatically by making a written statement to be sent to them?  

Max had made up many statements, but each time they sounded bad.  His worst probably had to be the questioning of "Will work for rice?"  Max had prayed that his last and final statement sounded okay and would deem acceptable.  It took him _half_ of the testing period to come up with something suitable, asking for the country's leader to have a meeting with him so they could discuss a proposition.  

Hopefully, it would be enough.  But the teacher was a real stickler at times.  

Rubbing his eyes, trying to remove some of the oncoming stress, Max looked then up at the white ceiling that greeted him.  He brought his forearm to rest over his face afterwards.  "I better get up now…I don't want Tala to break the door open."  Max mumbled thoughtfully to himself, some of the words muffled by his limb as he knew quite well of his friend's "temper."    

With a sigh, he pushed himself up from his futon and stretched.  The hem of his dark blue shirt tickled his stomach as it was raised from the action.  Bringing his hands down, they rested on his stomach.  He felt a small rumble come forth.

Max guessed his stomach was more ready to go and eat ice cream than he was at the moment.

Shrugging, Max grabbed his light jacket off the back of his computer chair and was out of his room, the door swing shut with a small _schnick_ sound.

*

Walking briskly to the exit slash entrance of the building, Max opened the large door and stepped outside.  He shivered lightly as a cool wind blew past him – glad that he brought his jacket now.  

The blonde blinked when he took a glance to his left to find no trace of his friends then shifted to the right and got presented with the same result.

Max frowned, he was sure they had said the date was for today…or was it tomorrow…or…

Oh, there they were.  Both of them only a small way from where he was standing, they were at the small center fountain that was on the campus grounds.  

Scratching his temple, he surveyed the scene, a little surprised that they still hadn't acknowledged his presence even though only a few yards away.  But then again…they were in _that_ position: backs facing each other, one with a sour look and the other with an angry one.  Obviously they were too interested in ignoring one another to see him. 

Ah, couldn't they ever get along…

Honestly, there were always either fighting over the stupidest thing or acting like the other hadn't been born on the face of the Earth.  

  
Sometimes, Max thought they didn't go **too** far with their quarrels because they had a common friend with one another – him – and he guessed that they felt obligated to at least tolerate each other when he was present.

Max shook his head glad that Kai, Takao, and Kyoujyu never behaved like this.  He carefully made his way down the stairs towards them, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, you guys.  I thought you were going to wait for me by the door."  Max stopped in front of the two and tilted his head to the side.  

Rei was about to reply, his eyes lighting up as he saw that Max had come, but was cut off swiftly by Tala moving forward, annoyance marked all over his face.  He took a couple steps up to Max and poked him on the forehead a little harder than needed.  "Ch', _you_ were supposed to be down here ten minutes ago."

Gingerly rubbing where Tala poked him, Max stuck his tongue out childishly before crossing his arms over his chest.  "Touché."  Turning to Rei and shunning Tala for fun, he let a smile come forth.  "Rei, let's get going to the parlor before Takao eats the whole place out of business!"  

The Chinese teenager nodded slowly and turned around on his heel, walking towards the entrance gate to the school, Max by his side.

Tala clenched his fist and turned around, eyes flashing angrily as he followed behind the two.  Shit, sometimes Max really knew what buttons to push when he was bordering madness.  

When he caught up to their steps, now walking on the other side of Max, Tala grumbled a bit loudly. "Idiot.  I don't know why I put up with you."

Max laughed, hearing what the other said clearly, and nudged Tala in his side while side glancing at his other companion. "Hey Rei, I _think_ Tala puts up with me because he secretly likes me."  He grinned when he saw Tala snort and roll his eyes.  The whole "secret liking" thing was a running joke that Max often liked to use between his friends if one of them ever got annoyed with him.  It usually brought up interesting reactions, too.

Rei grinned.  "I'm sure you're right, Max."  He sent a sly look at the "victim," grin widening when he saw the balled fist return at its owner's side.  Rei had known for sometime that Tala had a small crush on his blonde friend – but it was never too apparent because Tala almost always acted like a grouch to everyone…**except** he would usually tone it down with Max, but only barely. 

Not a lot of people would notice it, but Rei was good at being observational when it came to these kind of things, especially if it involved a close friend.  It wasn't that Tala was a sworn enemy or anything like that, but Rei had grown to dislike Tala to a certain degree and he could tell that it was reciprocated.  

Maybe he was being overprotective of the all too naïve and innocent Max and the seemingly evil specimen of a teenager wanting him (i.e. Tala).  But wasn't that called being a friend?  Trying to want the absolute best for the person?  He honestly didn't want Max with Tala and deep down he knew he wouldn't like it if they did get to together.    

However, were his reasons because he wanted to protect Max from getting hurt from a person "like" Tala?  Or was there more to it?  

Rei didn't get time to dwell on the issue anymore because the next thing that he had stumbled over a hole on the sidewalk and Max was touching his arm, eyes filled with concern as they kept walking while Tala let out a low chuckle at the mishap.

"Are you alright?  You were zoning out…"  Max ignored Tala's amusement and trailed off uncomfortably, his eyes flashing with tenderness.  

Rei blew a few stray bangs out of his eyes, gently pushing Max's hands off him.  "I'm okay.  Just thinking."

Max looked surprised for a second and in the blink of an eye, it disappeared, being replaced with a smile. "Oh, well then…be more careful next time.  Can't have one of my friends falling and breaking some bones in their bodies because of a silly hole in the ground!"  

Nodding at Max's kindness, Rei decided to keep his mind away from the whole Tala and Max issue for the time being.  And that meant, he would brood over it when alone.  Sounded like a good plan to him.  

"And you." 

Rei looked out of the corner of his eye, hearing Max's slightly upset voice, wagging a finger at Tala disapprovingly.  He smirked inwardly.

"You shouldn't make fun at things like that, he could've gotten hurt."  Max frowned at Tala as the taller boy raised an eyebrow questioningly at him before shrugging nonchalantly.  The redhead couldn't really care less what happened to Rei.  The guy liked to constantly butt into his time with Max.

"Shit, if you're going to have a heart attack about it, I'm sorry that I laughed, okay?" Tala's voice was laced with the normal annoyance and pushy aggression…but there was a little _something_ else Rei just couldn't place.  Almost ninety-nine percent of the time, Tala wouldn't apologize for doing anything to **anyone** – teachers included, probably his own parents, too.  But he still apologized, albeit a bit roughly, to Max for the way he acted.  The word "weird" didn't describe the situation well enough.

Max brightened at the words, knowing that was as the closest he was going to get to sincere, and latched onto Tala's arm.  "Thank you for saying you're sorry!"  He nuzzled his face into the material of Tala's black fleece pullover in delight and play.  Max's eyes twinkled, blue eyes widening as he raised his face back up to look at Tala.  "See, you're not an asshole like everyone says!"    
  


Rei held in a laugh at the exclamation.  Even though Max was being serious and truthful about what he said about Tala, it was still pretty funny to hear it be mentioned like _that_.  But obviously Tala didn't think of it like that because the corner of his eye twitched visibly.

Letting out another snort, Tala swiftly and effectively pulled his arm away from Max's grasp.  "I don't give a fu—"

  
"Hey! Ice cream place is close.  Race you two!"  Max deliberately cut Tala off on what he was going to say and started running off to the establishment that was coming into view.  

  
Taking one last look at the agitated look that had flourished back on Tala's face once more, Rei shrugged his shoulders lightly and quickly ran after Max.  "Wait up!  You got a head start, no fair!"

The redhead, on the other hand, kept his regular pace, not caring for the little game Max had issued only seconds ago.  Tala shoved his hands in pockets, eyes narrowing at the overly decorated design of the local sweets place. 

He wanted a damn cigarette.

*

+to be continued+

*

**Author Notes:**

This fic will probably go along quickly because I plan on keeping the parts pretty short (300-800 words, most likely).  So this **should** be frequently updated.  If it doesn't get updated at least once in two weeks, then it's a good indicator that my life and school have taken first priority.

Oh and history on how Tala and Max met will be explained in the future.  


	2. part ii

Going By the Books

By: Chibi-chan

**Author Notes**:

I don't own the characters/series.

This is dedicated to anyone who likes these two together.

So far, this is Tala + Max coupling, Kai + Takao.  But in future chapters it will be Tala × Max × Rei; Kai +/× Takao.  

Don't like? Don't read.

Quick note – Max, Takao, and Kyoujyu are fifteen where as Rei, Tala, and Kai are sixteen.

**Warnings**:

Shounen-ai/Future yaoi

AU (Alternate Universe)

Slight to mild language

**Key**:

"…" denotes dialogue

**Going By the Books**

part ii

*

"No way! You guys started without us!" Max stood wide-eyed at the entrance of the ice cream parlor, his finger outstretched and accusing.  Rei shook his head and passed the exaggeratingly outspoken Max to sit by the group of three in the nearby window booth.  

Takao gulped as the finger pointed at him, his hand stuck in midair with a scoop of chocolate ice cream on the spoon.  He blinked.  "Eh?"  

Kai sighed, rubbing his forehead irritably while Kyoujyu, obviously not at club meetings, tilted his head at the surprising greeting from his friend.  

"You were late.  We had every reason to start without you three."  Kai sent a pointed glare at the blonde, which deflated the other's expression considerably.  Max slumped visibly.

Everyone was telling him he was late!  
  


Takao noticed his friend's expression and flung a bit of his dessert at Kai.  He ignored the growl directed at him.  Sticking his spoon back into his sundae bowl, he waved Max over.  "Hey, it's okay, I've been late plenty of times!"

Kai grumbled, wiping the sticky mess off of his pale cheek.  "That's understatement."  Takao kicked him under the table, his eyes showing that he wasn't afraid to throw his _whole_ dessert at the teenager.

Kyoujyu shifted his gaze back and forth between the two and sighed.  He felt Rei patting him on the back sympathetically – **he** had been here to put up with them the whole time.  

Max grinned and walked up to the table, palms laying flat on the surface.  "Now, now.  Don't make it too obvious that you guys are flirting, people will start to get suspicious!" 

Takao felt his face flush and immediately stopped his glaring contest.  Kai rolled his eyes and shrugged, not really caring in particular.

Kyoujyu giggled lightly at his two friends' response, Rei at his side also grinning toothily.  

All five turned at the little bell jingling from the door being opened.  

Tala finally made his appearance. He raised a hand, his voice bored. "Yo."

Max bounced up to the redhead.  "You're slow!"  He pulled on Tala's arm, urging him to the table where his friends sat.

Kai nodded at his presence, Takao and Kyoujyu only staring in response – they hadn't totally gotten used to the new addition to their circle.  Rei ran a hand through his hair, standing up from the booth as casual as possible.

"Max, you want your regular – chocolate chip cookie dough – two scoops?"

Still holding on Tala's arm once more.  His eyes sparkled, pulling up and down subconsciously on Tala's limb in happiness.  "Ah!  Yes please!  Thank you, Rei!"

Rei smiled at the apparent gratitude, turning back around to walk up to the counter to order.

Tala snatched his arm away from Max's tugging and pushed the blonde's head.  "Stop being annoying."  He pinched the bridge of his nose for a second before sitting down at the large booth near Kai.  

Takao frowned at Tala's action and crossed his arms, momentarily forgetting his ice cream.  "Ne, for a friend of Max's you're awfully mean."  

Kyoujyu put a finger to his lips immediately.  "Takao!"  His tone was reprimanding.  He may share the same response of Takao's but he would never say it aloud!  It was embarrassing!

Max waved his hand at the two of them, taking his own seat near his Takao.  He smiled regardless of the previous treatment.  "So says the person who flings ice cream at his crush." 

Takao blushed again, the rose color rising high on his cheeks.  He went back to eating his ice cream quickly.  Kai smirked and rolled his eyes, though terribly amused.  

Shaking his head, Tala looked at Max, who was now intent on poking Takao's reddening cheeks, embarrassing the boy even further.  Heh…the blonde was incorrigible and painfully oblivious.  He rubbed his temple – how he found interest in Max was mind-boggling.  

A few minutes of teasing passed and a couple of shades red later, Rei returned back to the booth, holding Max's order.  

Max, now forgetting about Takao – who was grateful for the convenient interruption – gleefully started to eat his ice cream.  It was very good.  He popped another spoonful in his mouth before turning to his right to Rei, thanking the boy who sitting next to him in the large booth.

Tala eyed the two then shifted his gaze towards Takao.  The boy was literally sucking up the ice cream like it was going out of style.  He gave one last look at Max before turning to Kai, nudging his side.

"How can you put up with them?"

Max was enough for him.  And Kai had known Takao **and** Max far longer than he did.  God, no  wonder the guy was almost like a mini-hermit.

Kai smirked at the question, his crimson eyes lying on Takao, and he answered, voice low.  "Practice.  Lots of practice."

*

+to be continued+

*

**Author Notes:**

Ah ha, told you I'd get them out pretty fast. :P  


	3. part iii

Going By the Books

By: Chibi-chan

**Author Notes**:

I don't own the characters/series.

This is dedicated to anyone who likes these people together.

So far, this is Tala + Max, Kai + Takao.  But in future chapters it will be Tala × Max × Rei; Kai +/× Takao.  

Don't like? Don't read.

Quick note – Max, Takao, and Kyoujyu are fifteen where as Rei, Tala, and Kai are sixteen.

**Warnings**:

Shounen-ai/Future yaoi

AU (Alternate Universe)

Slight to mild language

**Key**:

"…" denotes dialogue

**Going By the Books**

part iii

*

It had been three hours since they had gotten back from the ice cream parlor and back to the dormitory building.  Rei had left them short after, saying he had some unfinished homework to do.  But before he left, he had shot a nasty glare at Tala, who promptly rolled his eyes.  After that, Tala also left for his room with Max tagging along like a hyper puppy, the blonde saying they were going to play a game.  With Kyoujyu, Takao, and Kai alone and standing quietly in the large office part of the building, the smallest of the three soon parted by saying he wanted to check out the library before it closed.

And then there were two.

Kai shot a silent look at Takao before mumbling that he was going to his room, saying that the other could come along if he didn't touch _anything_ and didn't say _anything_ stupid.  Takao, having nothing better to really do at the moment, followed him with a shrug.  He would rather die then suffer from boredom; he figured Kai wasn't really better, but maybe the death would be slow.  

*

Takao laid on Kai's futon, his hat tossed onto the covers while his slim body spread on the bedding.  He gave a quick glance to Kai, who was sitting quietly in the near by chair, school reading in his hands.

Rolling on his stomach, Takao propped his chin up on his palms.  Something was bugging him – it had been bothering him all since that afternoon.  "Hey, Kai."

Kai didn't look up from his book.  He turned a page.  "What?"

"You think Rei likes Max?"  The navy haired teen questioned, his head tilting cutely to the side as he glanced at Kai.  The other boy's covers were really comfortable. If he could, he would take a nap.

"I don't know," Kai responded, eyes still trained on the words in front of him.  What was with Takao and his incessant nosey behavior with their friends' love lives? 

Takao pouted, fingering the dark blue sheets underneath him.  "You don't know, or you don't care?"

Setting his book down on the nearby table and figuring he wasn't going to get any _peaceful_ reading done, Kai looked at Takao sourly.  His lips pursed slightly, thinning into a small line.  "I don't care."  Kai stole a glance at the clock; it wasn't even nearing to students' room curfew yet.  He sighed, irritated, but added on to his previous statement.  "He may."

Takao brightened and sat up on the futon, he smiled at Kai.  He was happy that Kai was trying to be conversational.  They didn't always have the best friendship, but it was dependable where it counted.  "You really think so?"

Kai stared at Takao's face, his heart lurching some reason at the gleeful expression on the other's face.  He frowned.  "I said maybe."

Takao's smile turned into a grin, not at all mindful about Kai's frown.  "In Kai speak, maybe means yes!"  Flopping back down on his stomach, Takao made a small hum in the back of his throat.  "You think we should bring them together?"

Eyes narrowing slightly, Kai's frown deepened.  "What's this "we"?  And do you even know if Rei is the least bit bisexual – or even more, homosexual?"  It was true, they didn't really know whether Rei was straight or not – he never really showed much interest in the prospects at dating anyone.  Besides, it wasn't their job to figure out if one of their friend's sexuality was.  If they were going to tell, they would tell.  If not, then well, yeah.  Takao would probably annoy the shit out of the person till they did.  Kai made note to keep Takao at least three feet away from Rei from now on.

Takao gave his own dismayed look at the questions.   He rolled his eyes.  "Come on, I'd need a partner to pull this off."  His finger pressed into the covers, leaving a small dent in the material.  "Besides, haven't you heard of those special cases?"  Receiving silence in return, Takao interpreted it as a good sign and continued.  "Rei could be one of those people who aren't gay except for that one person they like!  You know…" He waved a hand in the air.  "One of those "I'd be gay for you and only you" kind of things." 

A slim eyebrow rose on Kai's face as if it was making its own silent deduction.  But all in all, he wasn't convinced in the least.  "Are you making this up as you go along?"

Takao bristled slightly before a smile peeked at his mouth.  "Maybe."

Kai folded his arms loosely over his chest.  He shook his head, his tone mocking.  "In Takao speak, who the hell knows what that means."

*

+to be continued+

*

**Author Notes:**

Another down…who knows how much more to go.  


	4. part iv

Going By the Books

By: Chibi-chan

**Author Notes**:

I don't own the characters/series.

This is dedicated to anyone who likes these people together.

So far, this is Tala + Max, Kai + Takao.  But in future chapters it will be Tala × Max × Rei; Kai +/× Takao.  

Don't like? Don't read.

Quick note – Max, Takao, and Kyoujyu are fifteen where as Rei, Tala, and Kai are sixteen.

**Warnings**:

Shounen-ai/Future yaoi

AU (Alternate Universe)

Slight to mild language

**Key**:

"…" denotes dialogue

**Going By the Books**

part iv

*

Kyoujyu glanced at the library's clock, the large piece resting securely above the front desk, hands slowly ticking away the time.  It was getting close to the student's room curfew, meaning it also getting close for the library to close, also.

Slipping the ancient Japan book he had been skimming through back onto the shelf, the small boy picked up the two books from the table he had been occupying, now ready to check the books out and get back to his room.  He had a lot of reading material to skim through.  Kyoujyu especially liked reading mystery novels and was very happy when his Literature class chose them for class material.  The surprise, the suspense, the interesting characters, and a plot that made you really think about certain situations and even the smallest of details.  They certainly could be named his favorite of genre.  But unfortunately, the latest assignment in his class was not even close to being relative to mystery.  They had to read a romance novel, which wasn't quite his forte.

Kyoujyu shook his head.  He had only started the novel a few days ago, but already it was wearing thin on him.  That's why he had come down to the library to retrieve a few extra books to read while he had to "suffer" through all the mushy things to come.  

Moving across the library's carpeted floors, he gently placed his choice books on the counter, the woman at the desk greeted him nicely.  Kyoujyu nodded back in acknowledgement towards the woman.  

He tapped his fingers on the surface lightly, waiting for his books to be checked and handed to him.  Looking outside of the door, Kyoujyu blinked when he saw a person walking by.

Taking a small step towards the door, though still close to the counter, Kyoujyu squinted his eyes and saw that it was Rei.  

He wondered faintly why he the other was walking around when it was getting nearing the curfew.  Kyoujyu suspected that Rei was probably going to the area where the snack machines were – by the look of the other's direction, it was the most reasonable answer since he knew that Rei wasn't into vandalism or anything like that.  Kyoujyu frowned a bit, Rei looked kind of worried or very contemplative in the least.  

Wanting to go and say hi to his friend as well as maybe question the look on his friend's face, Kyoujyu took another step away from the counter, but soon halted when a soft voice broke into his thoughts.

"Young man, your books are ready.  Please take care, they are due back in two weeks."

Kyoujyu shifted his glance back at the woman, regaining his step before flashing a small smile. "Thank you very much."  He tucked the books under his arm before hurriedly going out of the glass doors, hoping to still be able to catch Rei before the curfew struck.  He was curious to as what was causing the puzzlement and different array of expressions to arise on Rei's face in the quick moment he saw him walking by.  

Kyoujyu brimmed with tiny excitement inwardly.  He could make this a case.  His first booking and small time mystery of interest – find out what was on Rei's mind.

*

+to be continued+

*

**Author Notes:**

Still running pretty smooth on updates…  

Next chapter Kyoujyu and Rei are going to talk.


	5. part v

Going By the Books

By: Chibi-chan

**Author Notes**:

I don't own the characters/series.

This is dedicated to anyone who likes these people together.

So far, this is Tala + Max, Kai + Takao.  But in future chapters it will be Tala × Max × Rei; Kai +/× Takao.  

Don't like? Don't read.

Quick note – Max, Takao, and Kyoujyu are fifteen where as Rei, Tala, and Kai are sixteen.

And thanks Feelin Glayish. ^^; I'm glad you're enjoying this so much.

And extra thanks for the advice akaiciel, I planned on having Rei warm up to Tala sometime (they're gonna have to if a serious triangle coupling plays out); he's just really questioning a lot of things at the moment and it kind of gets him frustrated – but a soon-to-come scene with him together with said redhead is going to shine some light in his eyes. And Max is gonna get a bit tougher in later chapters to come, too.  ^^;;;;  Who knows what's gonna fly when usually happy, optimistic people lose it.  

**Warnings**:

Shounen-ai/Future yaoi

AU (Alternate Universe)

Slight to mild language

**Key**:

"…" denotes dialogue

**Going By the Books**

part v

*

Rei felt a small chill in the evening air, the whispers of nature brushing through his hair and caressing his cheeks.  They flushed against the treatment, pink color showing up on tan skin.  He paused in his stride, his eyes taking a look up at the sky.  Only a few stars had shown up against the darkening blue space, the moon was still a bit low and faint, too.

He still had time.  

Hand reaching in pocket, Rei jingled the spare change.  A refreshing can of soda should cheer him up and help him clear out his mind easier.  Rei let out a breath of air, the wisps reacting to the cooling air and rolling outwards like fog.  

  
Watching the strands slowly dissipate, Rei lifted up his wrist, pulling the sleeve of his jacket away, and checked his watch.  It was almost thirty till the curfew took affect.

  
Shifting his gaze away, he looked straight ahead.  The machines were close now; he should be able to make it back.  Rei shoved his hands back into his pockets and kept his constant step. 

He idly wondered what Max was doing.  

Rei shook his head, glaring at the pavement.  Okay, wrong wonderment there.  Besides, he knew what the blonde was probably up to.  Rei rolled his eyes.  Most likely he was with Tala – the two had rooms across each other so staying in one another's room till the room checks came close, wouldn't be that much of a problem.

Okay…so Rei was only a room down from Max's, Kyoujyu's in between theirs, but still.  

Rei frowned, his eyes rising to catch a glimpse of the nearing soda machine.  

He shouldn't feel this way.  Rei desperately wanted to blame this all on Tala – that the guy was making him think of Max a lot now because he knew the redhead felt a tiny something for his friend.  But now…as he kept addressing the fact so frequently, his logic was starting to falter.

Rei kicked a nearby rock on the ground; he faintly heard soft footsteps behind him.  He ignored them, knowing that other students and couples liked to walk around in the evening on school grounds – something about the situation being romantic?

He snorted.  Romantic.  Right…

"Rei!  Hey, slow down, I can't catch up with you so fast."  

Hearing the voice call out his name, Rei stopped in his tracks and took a glance over his shoulder.  It was Kyoujyu.    
  


Rei smirked a little.  His friend was struggling to speed walk while juggling two books against his chest, the other's glasses looked like they were about to fall off his head.  "Kyoujyu, I never thought you as one to take strolls at a time like this…" His own tone was steady, but slightly amused at his friend's arrival.  Looks like Rei was going to have some company other than his pocketed coins on the way to the snack area.

Kyoujyu fumbled with one of his recently checked out books, trying to shift the two around in a more practical position.  With a shaky hand, he pushed his glasses up.  "I was checking out my books…" He shifted his weight on his feet.  "I saw you outside and I wanted to say hi.  So…"  He shrugged his shoulders the best to his current ability.  "Hi."

Rei let a small smile creep onto his face – of course; he should have known Kyoujyu was at the library before he came outside.  That would explain the books, too.  "Hey."  He spoke casually, turning his head, he started to walk again, albeit a bit more slowly than before.  He didn't want Kyoujyu to damage the school's library books somehow. 

"Eh…Rei…" Kyoujyu gripped onto his books tighter.  It was now or never if he wanted to start his case.  Damn…he should have brought a notebook or something for notes – but no, that would have looked suspicious.  He would make some revision notes when he got back to his room.  Good plan, good plan.

Rei didn't bother stopping this time, knowing Kyoujyu was still close.  He licked his lips, the coldness drying out his skin.  They were only a few yards away from the machines.  Rei's fingers played with the change in his pocket.  "Yeah?"

Kyoujyu coughed slightly, not quite knowing how to address the situation. He wasn't the kind of person to bring up issues…or really, confrontational at all.  Kyoujyu shook his head.  He could do this.  He just had to be calm…cool…collected.  "Is there something wrong with you?"

Crap.  That came out wrong.

Shaking his head rapidly, Kyoujyu sputtered.  "I-I mean, you seem a bit distressed…" That sounded better.  Kyoujyu noted that Rei's shoulders stiffened slightly at his accusation before they relaxed almost too quickly.  The smaller teen took in a breath of air, letting it out as he spoke, "Is there anything bothering you?"

Rei stopped, seeing that they reached the machines and went up to the one that held the item he wanted.  He put his change into the slot.  "There's something," he admitted a bit hesitantly, but continued nonchalantly, "but it's not a big deal."  Rei shot a friendly look at Kyoujyu then pressed his selection.

Kyoujyu stood quietly, waiting for his friend to retrieve his drink.  He nodded slowly at the admittance, but was still confused.  It couldn't be just "nothing" if he interpreted the looks he had seen earlier right.  However, he digressed. He wouldn't push just yet…like any good detective, after questioning, you have to search around for clues and talk to others, mingle – there were **some** people who were more perceptible than him.  Maybe Kai suspected something…he would talk to the older boy about it, privately, the next time he saw him.

Nodding inwardly, Kyoujyu gazed at Rei, who was now taking his soda up from the opening at the bottom and nodding at him.  They were ready to go.  

Kyoujyu stared at the ground as they made it back to the dormitory buildings.  "You know, Rei.  If there's anything wrong.  You _could_ talk to Max. I'm sure he would be happy to help you in whatever way he could.  The same goes for the rest of us too…though Takao might mess things up even more with his luck." Kyoujyu laughed lightly and smiled when he saw Rei shed a chuckle of his own.  

Rei turned his eyes on him, the yellow orbs almost glowing under the lights and sky.  "It's okay, really.  But…maybe I will talk to Max when I have time…"

Hearing that, Kyoujyu's smile broadened even more.  Having Rei talk to someone about _whatever_, even if it wasn't him, was better than nothing.  His case might not be starting that well off, but he was getting somewhere.  And that was better than nowhere. 

*

+to be continued+

*

**Author Notes:**

Yeah, I got this part out pretty early.

The ending of this signaled the end for that day.

Double focus on Tala & Max and Kai & Takao next time.


	6. part vi

Going By the Books

By: Chibi-chan

**Author Notes**:

I don't own the characters/series.

This is dedicated to anyone who likes these people together.

So far, this is Tala + Max, Kai + Takao.  But in future chapters it will be Tala × Max × Rei; Kai +/× Takao.

Don't like? Don't read.

Quick note – Max, Takao, and Kyoujyu are fifteen where as Rei, Tala, and Kai are sixteen.

And thanks again Glay. ^^; I'm happy that you're enjoy Kyoujyu's role.  And yup, with chapters small – I can afford updating quicker.

**Warnings**:

Shounen-ai/Future yaoi

AU (Alternate Universe)

Slight to mild language

**Key**:

"…" denotes dialogue

_Italics_ denote thought

**Going By the Books**

part vi

*

Max yawned quietly, sinking further into his chair, his legs sticking out a bit from under his desk. He eyed the teacher, whose back was currently being presented to the class.    
  


He was in Literature class with teacher Mizuno Kaoru, a middle-aged woman, who loved Shakespeare and well-written essays.  Max liked her, the way a student likes a great teacher, but sometimes, her class could just get so…tiresome.  

At the moment, she was writing notes on the blackboard about the short story they just read – really, an excerpt out of a longer play – and it seemed like she was tuning everything out around her – all the noise, talking, and the like, since she was not even responding visibly to the class, which was actually getting quite loud.  

Taking his eyes away from the board, Max looked to the side of him.  He saw a few of his classmates talking about some local girls outside of the school and then some others nearby chatting about various sports events that were coming up in the high school.

Sports and girls – neither were Max's kind of "thing."   Well, girls kind of were…but he kind of liked guys a bit more.  Only a tad though, really.

Shifting in his head, he turned to his left, eyes focusing on the desk that was seated closest to the window.  He looked out the corner of his eye to see if Kaoru was still jotting down notes up near the front – she was, good.  Max rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, his elbow on the edge of his desk while facing the boy in front of him with the most pitiful face he could gather in the few seconds.  "Tala, it's boring," he stated rather obviously, his words huffing out along with his breath.

Tala ignored the voice and gave a short, sideways glance at Max before returning his gaze back to an uninteresting spot on the wall.  He refused to sigh at his friend's normal antics.  "Stop whining about it," he clipped shortly, not bothering to look at Max while he spoke.

Max frowned at Tala's bemused tone, bringing his arm away from his face so he could effectively cross them across his chest.  "I don't know why I talk to you – you're mean."  Max gave a small mustered glare afterwards, even though he knew that it wouldn't affect the redhead at all.  But it was good for show.  

Keeping closed his eyes, Tala let out a sigh.  He was annoyed.  This was just as bad as Max's "secret liking" bit that he pulls on anyone and everyone.  Tala shook his head, cracking an eye to send a glance at Max before letting the small smirk that was tugging on his lips to be shown.  Two could play that stupid game.  

  
Resting back into his chair comfortably, his arms reached backwards, hands clasping together to rest on his nape of his neck.  Tala kept a trained eye on Max, wanting to wait for his reaction.  "Maybe you talk to me because you secretly like me," he said carefully, his words coming out clear, underlining with a bit of arrogance.  

Max's blue eyes widened when he comprehended what Tala had spoken.  His mouth would have gaped open wide if he could have gotten it working and stopped his eyes from getting anymore larger than they were.  Tala's words raced through his mind, taking them apart and piecing them together each time, wondering if he had really heard was _really_ what the other had said.  

Every time, the phrase came back the same, unchanging.  

Now, this confused Max – Tala had never used his own inside joke against him.  Hell, for as long as he had known Tala, he never made any jokes – inside or…outside.  A few snide remarks here and there, some sarcasm pulled out of his ass at times, but…this was new.  And Max wasn't quite sure how to react or feel. 

Coughing into his fist at the sudden and unexpected response, Max turned back around in his desk – away from Tala – a soft pink color showing up on his pale cheekbones.  

Thankfully, he noticed Kaoru putting down the chalk and Max ducked his head slightly, voice coming out strained.  "Mizuno-sensei is done, we can continue this, uhm, thing, later."  He finished quickly, holding up his schoolbook to cover up his face.  But despite the material shielding his face, he _knew_ that Tala was smirking – whether it was _at_ him or not, didn't matter, what mattered was that he just _knew_ Tala was doing it.  And it only made him shrink further into his book when he heard the other's amused – or was it uninterested? – snort and a gruff, "Right."

*

Takao sat sluggishly in his chair, sliding down a couple of centimeters with every second that passed by painfully slow.  His eyes were trained on the large forehead of his World History teacher, Yukimura Shinji.  The old man was sitting at his desk, face glaring down, his hand moving swiftly while he graded student's papers.  He was balding in a few places, the fluorescent lighting of the classroom showing the place off with extreme shininess.  Takao mumbled to himself about buying the teacher a toupee as a gift for the next holiday.  

Blue eyes moved around to observe the class.  They were supposed to be reading ahead in the next chapter, but it was obvious barely anyone was actually doing it.  Besides, Shinji probably knew they weren't going to read anyway – he just wanted some quiet.  And as long as everyone was quiet while he graded, he didn't really care _that_ much what they did. 

But Takao was a little curious to what the old fart was grading – he had heard from a classmate in this period that in one of Shinji's other periods, there had been a pop quiz yesterday?  _Must have been Max's…_Takao deducted quietly to himself, one of his fingers coming up to lightly tap on his chin.  The blonde _had_ been babbling a lot on whether or not he passed something during the time at the ice cream shop…there was also mentions and grumbles about – rice?  

_Anyways…_He rolled his eyes inwardly.  Takao shifted his gaze away from where he had been absentmindedly staring at the teacher's bald spot.  He slumped farther into his chair as a few more seconds ticked past, his chin coming down to touch his chest while his legs stuck outwards.  Half-shadowed eyes barely could see clearly over the polished, wooden surface.  Takao's blue spheres turned away from the front to the room to rest on his neighbor, classmate, and friend, Kai.  

Good ole Kai.  Might not be the best guy to actually talk to or…well…do anything with – but he was good anyway?

Scooting back into his chair, Takao rested his chest against the desk instead, making it act as a hard, but makeshift pillow of some sort.  A hand dangled a bit over the edge, the side of his head resting on his shoulder, body midway turned on its side.  "Kai," Takao's voice was hushed – slightly because he didn't want to be too loud and disturb the teacher and slightly because his position was kind of making it weird to talk.  

Kai slowly looked up from his opened textbook – possibly the only one that was actually reading, Takao guessed – and impassively waited for Takao to continue.  

Shifting his head a bit, Takao frowned when he felt a small pain flicker in his stomach.  He decided to ignore it for now.  Takao moved his arm away from his cheek and let it fall to the cool surface of his desk.  "Kai," he repeated the name once more, though the voice now mumbled.  Takao curled against his desk, his one free hand rubbing his stomach, which felt very empty at the moment.  The pain he had caught earlier was signaling to him that he was hungry.  He sniffled mentally. Food.

He had gone to bed late that night, being up trying to conjure then quickly jot down his genius ideas for Rei to show his "homo"-ness and how he and Max could get together by his helpful assistance.  And in going to sleep late – he had woken up late, which made him late for the breakfast line and putting one and one together that leaves no breakfast and a very hungry Takao!

Ugh…When was lunch anyway? It had to be soon.

Takao's fingers twitched at the underside of his desk.  "Lunch…?"  

Kai stared at the picture before him.  His friend was literally draping himself over the desk while asking about lunch?  He glanced at the clock.  The class only a little half past being over – then there was lunch.  _I wonder if he can even hold out for another forty-five minutes._  Kai wondered silently, eyes never shifting away from Takao's pitiful looking form.  

The boy sure did know how to _show_ he was hungry.  His upper lip curled a bit in distaste when he heard Takao's tummy rumble, this time "voicing" his need for food.

_I'll be taking that as a no…_Kai rolled his eyes at the scene Takao was starting to make.  A few of the nearby girls were pointing and whispering things back and forth behind their hands.  Kai shook his head and shifted in his chair while picking up his nearby pen.

Throwing the object at Takao, Kai leaned forward quickly, eyes narrowing as he spoke, "Lunch is coming soon enough, stop looking like a fool."  

God, and to think he and Takao had been friends for almost two _years_.  

Takao sniffled, stomach now forgotten as he rubbed his cheek, fingering the dangerous projectile that Kai had so rudely sniped at him.  He twisted around more, mindful to be extra quiet now, and also leaned forward to meet Kai halfway in between the space that separated their desks.  His own eyes narrowed as his nose barely touched Kai's.  "I'll be quiet if…" He trailed off, eyes widening back to their usual size, a smile reaching the tips of his mouth.  "…you buy me lunch!"  

Kai almost fell out of his chair.  Crimson orbs glinted and slit even further, mouth opening to object, he stopped before a word even came out.  Takao was looking at him with the…ugh…cutest puppy dog look he had ever witnessed.  He had a feeling he was going to regret this.  

Shoving himself backwards into his chair, bangs shadowing over his face, Kai crossed his arms, a grudging expression taking over his face.  "As long as you stop acting idiotic."

Takao silently cheered.

*

+to be continued+

*

**Author Notes:**

Focus on Rei and Max; Kyoujyu, Kai, and Takao next chapter.

Oh yeah, is it just me – or am I the only one who's not writing Max as a pile of depressive mush? I'm not saying it's bad or anything, but…I just suddenly seen an on flow of it.  Especially in most Rei × Max fics I've checked out. *scratches head* Maybe it's just me.


End file.
